dashnet_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
DarkSoul1800
DarkSoul1800 is a DashNet Forums user who signed up on September 3rd, 2014, but only became active on December 1, 2014. He's well-known for Frick, Let's Shit A Brick, an Idle Game Maker game, Cake Collector, an entire RPG about DashNet Forums, as well as being the (Un)Official Orteil News Deliverer on DashNet Forums, meaning he posts news from Orteil into Activity. At some point in 2017, he asked Zuptin to change his name from DarkSoul1800 ''to ''Darky. He commonly used Sonata, a My Little Pony character, in his avatars but since April 15th, 2017, he uses a drawn version of himself as his avatar (Avatar made by Tellurium). He became a wiki staff member on September 2nd, 2016. Contributions On December 28, 2014; he posted the phrase: "Frick, Let's Shit A Brick" on the Activity Page. A few hours later, he got the idea to make a small IGM Game about it. On December 29, 2014; he released the finished IGM "Frick, Let's Shit A Brick" on the Forum for everyone to play. On May 21, 2016; he released a small RPG Maker Game called "Cake Collector", which only was a small Joke Game. But 5 days later on May 26, 2016; the Fullversion of 'Cake Collector '''was released on the Forum. He is also planning on making a "''Public Version" of Cake Collector, which will probably feature 'Gamejolt and Ingame Achievements '''and some Major/Minor Game fixes (like an INN and Starting Levels for other Characters) He's also known for his YouTube videos he makes, where he mostly makes Let's Plays and sometimes other videos. Wiki History DarkSoul1800 was one of the first editors on the wiki, helping in creation of his own page. On September 2nd, 2016, he was ultimately promoted to Rollback, mentioned in the announcement made by Cookiewoodstock here. He did this to both recognize his efforts on the wiki, and to test how the Wikia system works with rollbacks on staff. Gallery of Avatars DS Halloween-before Afterbirth Avatar.png|The Binding Of Isaac Afterbirth Avatar DS Avatar.png|MLP's 5th Anniversary Avatar Depressed Sonata.png|Depressed Sonata Avatar Darky and ZDarky.png|The Binding Of Isaac + Five Nights At Darky's Avatar Christmas Sonata Finish.png|Christmas Sonata 2015 Avatar #1 April Fools Day Avatar.png|Darky April Fools 2016 Avatar South Park Darky.png|South Park Darky Avatar DS Profilbild away.png|Darky Gone (Old) DS Profilbild Sleeping.png|Darky Sleep Avatar DS Profilbild.png|Darky Avatar DSChisy.png|Darky and Chisy Avatar FLSaB 1st Anniversary.png|FLSaB 1st Anniversary Avatar L E A V E.png|L E A V E - Avatar New Sonata Avatar.png|Sonata Avatar #1 Psychonata Avatar.png|Psychonata Avatar #1 Psychonata.jpg|Psychonata Avatar #2 Psychonata.png|Psychonata Avatar #3 Pzychonata.png|Pzychonata Avatar Pzychonata Sleeping.png|Pzychonata Sleep Avatar Sonata 2.jpg|Sonata Avatar #4 Sonata 2.png|Sonata Avatar #5 Sonata 31st December.png|December 31st, 2015 Avatar Sonata 2016 Summer.png|Summer Sonata 2016 Avatar #1 Sonata 2016 Summer 2.png|Sonata Summer 2016 Avatar #2 Sonata CC Update.png|Cookie Clicker Update Avatar Sonata christmas.png|Christmas Sonata 2015 Avatar #2 Sonata Comeback.png|Sonata is back Avatar Sonata Creepy.png|Creepy Sonata #1 Sonata Creepy2.png|Creepy Sonata #2 Sonata Creepy3.png|Creepy Sonata #3 Sonata crying.png|Sad Sonata Avatar #1 Sonata Cute 2.png|Sonata Avatar #6 Sonata Cute and sexy.png|Sonata Avatar #7 Sonata Cute.png|Sonata Avatar #8 Sonata Eistee.png|Sonata Avatar #9 Sonata Everything is Alright.png|Creepy Sonata Avatar #4 (Everything Is Alright) Sonata evil.png|Sonata Avatar #10 Sonata Game.png|Sonata Avatar #11 Sonata gone NEW.png|Sonata Gone Sonata Gone.png|Sonata on Vacation (Gone) Sonata Goodbye.png|Sonata on Vacation (leaving) Sonata Halloween.png|Creepy Sonata Avatar #5 Sonata NEW.png|Sonata Avatar #12 Sonata Pony.png|Sonata Avatar #13 Sonata Sad.png|Sad Sonata Avatar #2 Sonata Sleeping Summer.png|Summer Sonata 2015 Sleep Avatar Sonata Summer.png|Summer Sonata 2015 Avatar Sonata Taco Tuesday sleeping.png|Sonata Sleep Avatar Sonata Taco Tuesday.png|Taco Tuesday Avatar #1 Sonata TT.jpg|Taco Tuesday Avatar #2 Sonata working.png|Sonata Working Sonata.png|Sonata Avatar #14 Sonata2.png|Sonata Avatar #15 Sonata3.png|Sonata Avatar #16 Sonataplot.png|Sonata Plot Avatar Too Many Sonatas.png|Too Many Sonatas Avatar Sonata after summer.png|Sonata Avatar #17 Sonata gore.png|??? Sonata Suit.png|Sonata Avatar #18 Trivia *Originally, his avatars were not all of Sonata. Before that, he used pictures of his Pony OC as his Avatar, and only changed to Sonata on Tuesdays. **At some unknown point in time, he completely stopped using his Pony OC as his Avatar and stayed with the Sonata Avatars. *His first actual nickname on the Forums was ''"Souly", but it was later was changed to "Darky" *He was the first (active) Member to reveal his Face to the Forum *On his YouTube Channel, there are only two videos related to the Forums. **''"I'm Neutral"'' was the first video related to the Forums. ***DarkSoul1800 has gone on record to state that he's not really proud of this video. **''"Dashnet Silliness #1"'' is an unlisted Video about a recorded Group Voice Chat on Discord with Gouchnox, Chisako, Kirdneh and him. *On Tellurium's 18th Birthday, DarkSoul1800 presumably went crazy, and made this picture for his Birthday. It's unknown if he actually did go crazy. *His name once got changed to "DarkBee1800" by Zuptin and to "Schnitzel" by Chisako, for the sake of a joke. Both of these were reverted later on. *As of April 21st, 2016, he has the biggest points-per-post ratio on the forum. *He is the first non-founder to become wiki staff on the wiki's history. Category:Users Category:Cool Category:Friendly Category:Funny Category:Featured Articles Category:User